


Getting Smashley Simpson on a double date

by TheGFunk



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smashley Simpson does not like double dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Smashley Simpson on a double date

I slammed my locker closed and leaned my forehead against the cool metal, practice was over for the day it had gone well other than a minor incident that didn't get out of hand thanks to you who stopped me from trying to attack Babe Ruthless after she got in my way.

“Great practice today, don't you think it was a great practice” Ruthless bounced into the locker room, I ignored her hoping she would get the hint and go annoy someone else, “That new play Razor showed us was pretty awesome don't you think Smashley, oh hey what was with the look you gave me out on the track before Maggie pulled you away” I never got a chance to answer because Ruthless just kept on talking. “I really think we can beat the Fight Attendants this weekend especially with the new play, I'm really looking forward to tonight, are you looking forward to tonight?” I lifted my head from my locker “What are you talking about?” “You don't know, oh hey look there's Maven gotta go” Ruthless bounced off out the door past you and jumped into Maven's arms, you watched as Ruthless jumped into Maven's arms before you turned to me, “Maggie, what's tonight?” 

“When were you going to tell me?” I asked you as you followed me into the bedroom, “I just did, Come on Frankie it's not that big a deal” “I'm not going out on a double date with Ruthless and Maven” I replied kicking off my boots and laying back on the bed, You gave me a look that you usually save for Riley when he's playing the rebellious card, “Don't give me that look, by the way where's Riley?” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, “At a friend's house, don't change the subject and your going” “I'm not going, you can go, I’ll stay here” You poked your head out of the bathroom, “Don't argue, your going, now get ready” Somehow you convinced me to go, I'm not sure what it was that got me to go, maybe it was you walking out of the bathroom in your black leather pants, your black tank top and your leather jacket but whatever it was it sure got me off my ass.

“Why are we doing this whole double date thing?” I asked as I followed you into the restaurant where we were meeting Maven and Ruthless, “Because I promised Maven we would, please behave tonight” You answered, I stopped just inside the restaurant “I always behave” I replied. You gave me another look before you looked around, grabbed my hand and pulled me into a quiet corner. 

“Babe, I know your not a big fan of Ruthless and I know you two don't really agree on much but Maven is our friend” I rolled my eyes, “What has that got to do with me behaving?” You crossed your arms again and I wondered briefly if you ever grew tired of crossing your arms because of me. “If you don't behave and get along with Ruthless tonight for my sake and for Maven's than..........” you whispered the rest into my ear, “That's not fair!” I said eyes wide, “Life's not fair and I swear I will do it if you don't behave, now come on Maven and Ruthless are waiting for us” You pulled me out of the corner and over to the table and somehow I knew if I didn't behave you would stay true to your word and I'd be in the dog house for a long time.


End file.
